Cursing hearts
by Clove the girl with knives 59
Summary: Miles is abusive, cruel, mean, but I only I know. Scourge is a bad boy player, none of my friends like him. I fall in love with Scourge, I made a mistake, just why...Is my best friend doing this to me...
1. Friends

Cursing hearts

_I was getting ready to go to my best friend, Tricia's sleepover. I grabbed my pj's and brushed my teeth. She was cooking breakfast, so I didn't have to worry about that. I put on a purple tank top and black jeans, topped with my leather jacket. I fix my purple quills quickly then put in a hair band. Perfect._

I rush outside and it was freezing, but she only lived a block away. As I was walking I noticed I had 17 messages from my boyfriend- sadly- Miles the fox. I loved him and all, but he hurts me. Not mentally, but physically, he slaps me, punches me and even worse…Rapes me.

I read the text, and my eyes widen in shock.

**I heard you were going to Tricia's, as soon as you leave, come to my house now!- Miles**

I start to tear up, but I hold them back just like I always do. Once I get to Tricia's house, I slip, but I don't fall, and when I look up I see Miles standing there holding me. I grunt and stand up straight staring at him.

"Hey babe," He says, as I let out a weak smile.

"Hi Miles," I look, looking down at my jeans.

"Well, I have to get going." Miles says, kissing my cheek and leaving without another word.

I sigh in relief then go to the door and knock. I could hear giggling through the door until Tricia opens it.

"Hello?" She asks, then see's me and her eyes go bright and wide.

"Oh my god! Did you know Shadow the hedgehog is going to our school! I hate that we are going to be grade nines…It sucks." She rambles on as I roll my eyes.

"Cool." I say, in a annoyed tone, as I see her eyes tear up.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited that I might finally get a boyfriend…" She says, going in as I see a couple of my friends sitting in the living room. Knux, Rouge, Cream, Amy, Mina, Cherry, Maria, Blaze and some girl I believe is named Katelyn.

"It's ok." I say, as I sit beside Amy who was giggling still.

"Let's start the sleepover!" I love sleepovers, but the worst thing, is if you have girly friends all you do is dress up, gossip, giggle and fan girl over boys.

"First…Truth or dare." Amy says, smiling at the rest of us.

"Ok! I'll start! Cream truth or dare?" Tricia says, as Cream start thinking.

"Truth." Cream finally says, as Tricia giggles.

"Do you like anyone Cream?" Tricia asks grinning, as all of us laugh.

"Y-yeah." Cream says, her whole face flushed red.

We continue laughing as Cream says, "Ms. Breanna truth or dare?"

I think for a moment then say, "dare."

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room." Cream says, as I get up and kiss Cream on the cheek.

Everyone laughs then I giggle, "You didn't say where!"

After a few minutes of truth or dare, Blaze chooses makeup surprisingly and we go upstairs.

I hate makeup so all I put on is eye shadow, eyeliner, blush and mascara. Tricia puts it on me to, Amy is doing Cream's, and so on and so on.

Next we put on dresses. I pick a knee long purple dress, which has green swirls all over, and it had no sleeves. I twirl around then giggle, seeing all the other girls doing the same, and seeing my best friend fall (mostly my best friend falling though.)

I laugh, and take out my cell phone and tape my best friend who was laughing very hard. Her whole face was red, and then Cream sits on her, and Tricia tries to get her off.

After all the games we play we go downstairs to eat bacon and ham sandwiches.

I hear the doorbell ring, and I answer it, and I see Shadow standing there in front of me.


	2. Break my heart (flash mob)

I watched Shadow walk around me, not even saying anything at all. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, until I hear my best friends high pitched scream.

"Shadow!" She shouts, as I turn around to see her hug him, as the other girls giggle. My best friend is so strange, if she likes a boy, SHE LIKES THEM. Literally it is so annoying.

"Um…Hi?" Shadow says, looking at me with a annoyed look, then looking back at her.

"I love you! Your sexy, amazing, you have perfect eyes and everything!" She shouts giggling and kisses his cheek.

"Ok…Well all I was-" Shadow started but Tricia cut him off.

"Yes!" She says giggling.

"Bye!" Shadow says running out.

"Tricia?" I ask, grabbing my shoulder, as she takes out her axe. This is not going to be pretty…Not at all.

"Yes?" She asks grumbling as Cream hugs her leg.

"Ms. Tricia if Mr. Shadow is scared of you maybe you should change your behaviour around him and maybe he will feel more comfortable around you." She speaks in her normal angel-like voice. She is the most adorable girl there is.

"I am normal! I am Tricia, what do you expect from me?" She shouts as Cream, making her tear up and sit on the couch, making anger grow inside of me.

"Don't yell at Cream, Tricia! It's not her fault your all obsessive! I know you are obsessive but when your around him you should calm down!" I shout, yelling at my best friends, who face darkens with guilt.

"I'm sorry…I just don't know how to control myself…" I try to look her in the eyes, but then I notice the tears falling down her face, and I saw her arms cross against her chest shaking.

"Tricia…" I say, hugging her tightly regretting my yelling a bit, but still. She could change, and she shouldn't of yelled at Cream.

"Wait I have an idea!" Blaze says, jumping on her feet, as all the girls gasp.

"What? Ask Shadow out for her?" Rouge says winking at Tricia, who blushes and glares at her.

"No…" Blaze says as I get the idea. Change her actions, means changing her style, means changing her side of things…

"Makeover!" The girls cry, as I roll my eyes. That's all my friends really do. Shop, walk, play games, talk, buy ice cream, text, dress up and sleep.

"Damn…" I mutter under my breath making Amy nudge me in the ribs.

"So what are you going to do? Change me?" Tricia asks, looking at me for help but all I do is shrug.

"No, we are going to take you to the lake!" I shout, but then regretting my words, because of Tricia's fear of water.

"What!?" She shouts, her eyes widen in surprise as we all giggle, including me.

"I was being sarcastic, we are all taking you to the mall and giving you a new fashion style, hair colour and style, and we are going to try to plan your actions around _you know who." _I say, giggling at my best friends behaviour.

"We don't have all day, lets go!" Tricia says giggling as we drive to the mall.

I hate the mall. Big crowds, so much walking and it's so loud. I'm not a big fan of shopping either.

Then when I turn around I see the _popular _group at the other side of the mall. Sally, Fiona, Bunnie (yes she ditched us), Mina (she ditched us to), and the rest of the cheerleading team. They were all wearing low, belly showing tops, and really mini skirts or tight jeans. I roll my eyes at Sally who was walking over to us. She was the head _Sally _which we call all the _sluts _at our school.

They think they are all so cool dressing up as whores and making out with every hot guy they see. Sally in the head cheerleader though, head dancer, great singer, rich girl, princess (literally) and even worse, a snob. Almost everyone looks up to her though. She was wearing a low belly top which said _gossip princess _on it, and she had a mini skirt which was just not showing her ass.

"Hey girls." She speaks to us, giggling then turning to her cheerleaders. They immediately come up from behind her.

"Anyway, we were wondering if any of you girlies wanted to join the cheerleader team?" She says in a question, but it sounds like a fact.

"Over my dead body." I mumble, but Fiona picks it up and whispers it in Sally's ear.

"Well Breanna," what the hell? She knows my name?, "your missing out."

"I'll join." Tricia says, before we could cover her mouth.

"Ok A, your going to be perfect!" Sally says, poking Tricia in the shoulder then walking away with her mini Sally's (a.k.a sluts).

"I hate her already…" I mumble as Amy giggles.

"I always have." Amy says as I look at her.

"Well of course she's dating Sonic the hedgehog." I say as everyone laughs as I turn to see the cheerleaders hanging around a big group of guys.

"Look it's Shadow!" Tricia said pointing and waving at Shadow, but he gives her a scared look, then turns back to his huge group of friends. I scan the group and all the boys were either from the basketball team, football team, soccer team (surprisingly, but only about 5 or 6), hockey team or rugby. The girls were either dancers and cheerleaders. Just then I see a pair of icy blue eyes checking me out, I glare at the green hedgehog, but he just smirks and Fiona slaps him.

"Who's that?" I ask, feeling like fainting, but I don't because Tricia squeals in my ear.

"You like Scourge? He is one of the most popular guys in school! Along side Shadow, Sonic and Manic." Tricia goes on about it as I lose her there. Scourge the hedgehog? I never heard of him in my life. I think I heard his named get called before, but I never saw him. His football jersey said 69, which was a disgusting number (if you have a dirty mind you'll understand.)

"Hey." I hear as I look up into the eyes of Scourge the hedgehog.

Then Tricia starts to sing a song…:

_Broken glass_

_Broken heart_

_There's a picture of you laying on the floor_

_Empty space on the wall_

_While I'm staring at it, wishing that you called_

About 5 cheerleaders walk over, who I didn't know and stood behind her.

_Cause' every time you call me up_

_I'm reminded by the pain you caused_

_Can't move on_

_It's so hard_

_When you keep on coming back for more_

They start dancing and Tricia continues singing, as a few people watch.

_It's time for me to say_

_I know you're only gonna break my heart_

_You're getting in the way_

_I should've seen this coming right from the start_

_So baby don't come around anymore_

_Or you'll be standing outside my front door_

_So listen as I say_

_Baby I'm tearing us apart_

_Cause you're only gonna break my heart_

_I'm tearing us apart_

_You're only gonna break my heart_

_I'm tearing us apart_

Scourge walks over to me, then Tricia pushes him away and continues singing.

_Everyday it's the same_

_I keep seeing you_

_I keep hearing your name_

_And I know that one day_

_I'll get over you and I'll be ok_

Scourge laughs and walks past her to me, but surprisingly I join my best friend.

_But every time you call me up_

_I'm reminded of the pain you caused_

_Can't move on_

_It's so hard_

_When you keep on coming back for more_

Half the mall is dancing with us now, but some are watching, and Scourge is glaring.

_It's time for me to sayI know you're only gonna break my heartYou're getting in the wayI should've seen this coming right from the startSo baby don't come around anymoreOr you'll be standing outside my front doorSo listen as I sayBaby I'm tearing us apartCause you're only gonna break my heart_

The whole mall comes around us now minus Scourge and some of his friends.

_Someday, somehow I might sayThese words aloudAnd I'll make you see what you're doing to me isn't rightBut not right now_

We all giggle, and smile, as all I can't think about is Scourge.

_It's time for me to sayI know you're only gonna break my heartYou're getting in the wayI should've see this coming right from the startSo baby don't come around anymoreOr you'll be standing outside my front doorSo listen as I sayBaby I'm tearing us apartCause you're only gonna break my heartYou're only gonna break my heartYou're only gonna break my heart _

We all finish the song, as I finish being inches away from Scourge's face.

"Want to hang out some time?" He asks, his voice making my heart sink.

"Yes," I slip out before I can think as he winks, pats my shoulder then walks off with the popular group.

As I turn to see my friends looking at me disappointed.


	3. My hero

We went home and yes I was shocked. Scourge asked me out! I'm the happiest girl alive!

Until…

**You dare cheat on me?-Miles**

My eyes widen in shock. I forgot about him.

**I didn't…-Me**

My heart started thumping in my chest.

**Yes you did! You cheated on me with my best friend! I talked to him, he's okay, but you, come home in an hour, or you are dead-Miles**

My life got ruined after that text _or you are dead _I just got threatened. I sit on the floor, curled up in a ball, and sob. What will he do to me? And why?

I run into his house and look around, he's not there yet.

I sit on his couch, and my hands are shaking, then I hear the door up.

I jump up to see Miles' younger sister Nora was there, she was 2. She stood there, her big blue eyes filled with tears and fear.

"Why are you here?" She said, as I finally notice. She had bruises everywhere, scars on her faces, and lot's of scratches. I gasp, and stare at the 2 year old fox on front of me. Did Miles hit her, hurt her, or worse.

"He tried to make love to me, but it didn't seem like love." She said in a whisper as I hug her as lightly as I can. Miles raped her, and beat her up. How could he do that to an innocent 2 year old? TWO YEAR OLD!

I got so angry, and I look her into her eyes.

"Where is Miles?' I ask, as she turns to the door.

There he was, hands clenched into fists.

Nora, frightened, ran upstairs sobbing, and I stand up straight.

"Come here!" He shouts, but I don't move at all.

"Come here!" He shouts again grabbing my wrist and pulling him close to me.

"You will do whatever I want!" He shouts, as I scream. As he starts kissing me.

I lie there numb after what happened.

Will someone save me?

I couldn't even shout everyone's name.

"You're mine, okay?" Miles says, as I nod.

"Get away from her Miles." I hear and turn around.

It was Scourge, my hero.


	4. Date

I get ready for my date later tonight with…Scourge the hedgehog! I put on a nice purple top, tight yet warm jeans and skateboard shoes. Not the best for a first date…But I mean I'm punk and lazy. Why not? I comb my hair and curl the ends, making it wavy. It looks pretty cool, to me at least.

I walk down the stairs and see my best friend/ sister/ obsessive girl I wish I never met, standing there with a jaw dropped face. Was I that sexy? Or was she just shocked? Even though she admitted that I am…It's probably her being shocked.

"Breanna what are you thinking?" She shouts grabbing my wrist.

"Ow let go of me…" I say, pulling my wrist back. Holy she has a grip. I nudge her off, grab my leather jacket and turn on my heel leaving the house. I feel a bit guilty for doing that, but I have no time.

I hop into my car and turn it on. This will be the best night ever.

I pull into the restaurants parking lot. Is breá liom tú is Irish for "I love you", trust me, my best friend is obsessed with other languages.… Japanese, Chinese, Italian, Irish, Scottish, Dutch…Everything, well, almost everything.

I walk into the restaurant and look around. Scourge isn't here yet, unless he's in the bathroom.

"Hello?" A waitress says walking over, "may I help you?"

"Scourge." I say, and before she could be confused I say, "Scourge, Scourge the hedgehog."

I see the frown on the face then I notice her. She's my friend Knux's sister Tikal-Maria. She's a blonde girl, who loves staying as a human, because she can change to anything she wants.

"Well…Watch out for him, anyway, right over here." She says walking over to a table. I spot Scourge and smile at him, catching a blue hedgehog climbing out of the window? Was that Tricia? No…It couldn't of been her.

"Hey," He says giving me his everyday smirk, "how are you _babe?"_

"Good _babe," _I say mocking him, as he gives me a slight nudge, "anyway what's up?"

"Good?" He says searching the place like he was looking for someone.

"Whats wrong Scourge?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Nothing." He says quickly looking at me with his icy blue eyes.

"Tell me!" I can't stand having 'no' or 'nothing' as an answer.

"Fine!" He shouts loud, making heads turn. He gives them looks that reads _what are you looking at, _then they turn back to their meals.

"Tomorrow I need you to look after Miles' little sister for me," Scourge says looking into my eyes, "and mine…"

Scourge has a sister? Why is Miles'-Oh yeah…

"Why?" Is the only thing I said.

Scourge hugs me, and I hug back awkwardly until I notice tears staining my shirt, then I hug him tighter. Is he ok?

"Whats wrong?" I ask, as he looks at me.

"Miles and my dad made a plan to kill me and I don't want you guys getting hurt." He mutters as I frown. His dad wants to kill him? I'm learning lot's about my boyfriend today…

I'm just about to say something as another waitress comes up, she had clear blue eyes, long white quills and a friendly smile.

"What should I get you to?" She asks, and before I say anything Scourge says.

"Steak and root beer for me, and chicken and mountain dew for this beautiful lady." Scourge says, winking at me, making my cheeks warm up. The waitress smiles and winks at me encouragingly. Wait I know her, she once said me and Scourge should date a few years ago, when I didn't know him yet.

She's a nerd, yet beautiful (A/N: I DON'T THINK NERDS ARE UGLY!), "okay."

She walks off to get our orders and I turn back to Scourge and then the unexpected happens.

He kisses me, I stare in shock, but then kiss back. His lips felt great and passionate on mine, and I smiled in the kiss. No tongue, no hard kissing, just a plan passionate kiss. We stay like this until we have to pull apart for breath. I giggle and he smiles, not a smirk, smile. Scourge is changing, to the boy I fell in love with, the boy no one knows about. The sweet, careful, kind, silly boy, full of hope.

"I love you," I say staring into his eyes as he smiles more.

"I love you too." We lean for another kiss but the waitress comes back with the plates.

"Here you go." She says placing them on the table and smiling at me.

"Thanks Amanda." Scourge says, looking at the girl in a way I never say him look, it looks envious yet calm.

"No problem." She says giggling, winking at me then walking off. Amanda is her name! Now I remember. She's in my math class (A/N on a list that goes home it tells you who's in your class).

"That was weird." I say, looking at Scourge like I was waiting for a answer, like I was.

"I know right." Scourge says sighing.

"Whats wrong?" I ask looking at Scourge as he looks at me with teary eyes.

"My dad….He hurt her and much worse. He forced me to adopt her, although I'm the same age, and pretty young. So Amanda is my daughter." He says looking down.

"Oh my god! Amanda is your daughter?" I ask freaking out.

"Yes, and when she has her baby, my dad is making it my baby instead of hers." Scourge says frowning even more.

"Well I can change that." I say smiling and gripping on his hand, seeing a slight smile on the green hedgehogs face.

It was a quick goodbye, and we shared the bill. I paid half, and he paid half.

We hug, kiss and wave before I walk into my car. Just then I notice all of my friends trying to hide behind a vehicle. Were they stalking me? I could've known…That was Tricia back there…

I look at all their faces, they were glaring at Scourge and shaking there heads. Tricia, instead of a glare or shake of head, she was crying and looking at me with a hint of jealousy. No she doesn't love Scourge, but she's bisexual, she loves _me_. But I don't love her, in that way.


	5. TriciaWhy?

I jump out of the purple car I own, and slam the door shut. I am so mad at Tricia. I walk into the house and look around. The lights were on and I sigh. Tricia and me live in the same house so...I can yell at her if I want.

I rush into her bedroom and see her lying on the bed, reading her favorite book, "the Hunger Games" and I roll my eyes. She is that obsessed with it...

"Tricia what the hell was that?" I shout at my best friend who turns to me with tears stained in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Breanna, I just don't want to lose you!" Tricia shouts back, as the sobs break out.

Seriously, why is she such a bitch?

"I know your a protective best friend but Scourge is mine!" I shout at her as she gets up and looks at the ground.

"Why don't you ever pay attention to how I feel?" She mumbles just loud enough for me to hear.  
To admit I haven't actually been paying any attention to her lately, but still, stalking me on my date?

"Fuck you!" I finally shout slapping my so-called-best-friend in the face.I give her one last look and I could tell by her eyes she was sad. I saw tears in her eyes and guilt, which is the last thing I see before I run outside.

What the hell is wrong with her? She stalks me on my date then acts like it's nothing.

I climb into my car and turn it on, then noticing Scourge texted me.

'Meet me there babe'- Scourge

I giggle then text back.

'You mean your house?'-me

I watch the phone for about three seconds then he responds.

'Yes.'

Then I drive off to Scourge's.

We were making out in his living room and it felt good. I couldn't help smiling through the kiss and I think 'nothing bad could happen.'

Just then my phone went off, and I pull away, and Scourge rolls his eyes annoyed.

"What?" I answer as there was a loud pause.

Just before I hung up then a girl says.

"Tricia's dead."

Just then my heart sank and I looked at Scourge with teary eyes.

She's dead... 


End file.
